The present invention relates generally to a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a self-contained ink applicator capable of enabling the continuous printing on non-absorbent surfaces. Although prior art devices have been developed which do permit imprinting upon a non-absorbent surface, their application for commercial use is extremely limited in that they are unable to provide a self-contained, continuous capability of printing upon non-absorbent surfaces.
It is in the context of the above, that one of the primary objectives of the present invention is to create a new and improved self-contained ink applicator which is self-contained and capable of enabling the continuous printing on non-absorbent surfaces at a rate and speed required for commercial applications and thus eliminate the present method of printing on non-absorbent surfaces which provides for an operator to take a rubber die, ink it by placing it in physical contact with a stamp pad which contains the appropriate inking composition desired and to then stamp the non-absorbent surface with said inked rubber die, said method being time consuming, inefficient, costly, and wasteful of ink as the ink's rate of evaporation is relatively high.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design for a self-contained ink applicator capable of continuous printing on non-absorbent surfaces which contains therein a sufficient reservoir of ink so as to make said self-contained ink applicator commercially feasible.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved self-contained ink applicator that has a constantly flowing supply of ink through the reservoir thereof, as well as through its porous rubber die said reservoir and porous rubber die being free of impediments to said flow and said flow being at such a rate as to make the continuous utilization thereof feasible.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved self-contained ink applicator that is rugged in construction, capable of mass production and reliable.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom or may be learned by practice of the invention the same being realized and attained by the means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.